Sadness & Sweetness
by Pride-of-Slytherin2
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots with various pairings in the angst/hurt/comfort/tragedy genre. [For the Staying in A Box Challenge]
1. Reminiscence

There was no day on which Minerva McGonagall appreciated her colleagues – her friends – more than today. Every year, as the ominous date approached, she watched as the girls she taught got drawn into giggling whispers with friends; even the more serious girls couldn't help being affected by the mood around school. She watched as boys acted nonchalant around the girls, throwing each other significant looks and elbowing none-too-subtly when they thought no one would notice.

And every year, around this time, Minerva felt herself sinking.

As the rest of the school giggled and chattered, gossiped and speculated, Minerva drew into herself. As the students spent Hogsmeade trips buying flowers and jewellery, chocolates and cuddly toys, Minerva stayed in her office, marking papers and trying to pretend it was just like any other day.

But, of course, it wasn't.

* * *

When Minerva had made the heart-breaking decision to call off her engagement to Dougal McGregor, she was sure she'd never feel worse pain. Devastating him, without able to even give him a reason why, had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do in her 21 years of life. For months she'd felt empty inside. She'd kept up appearances, worked hard at her job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and gone home every night to an empty apartment and a cat.

Eventually, she realised that she was no longer just putting on a brave face, that she genuinely was taking enjoyment in her life, but growing dissatisfied at the Ministry of Magic. She began teaching at Hogwarts and though she still loved Dougal, her life went on. She never found another love, but she loved her job, she loved her students – and for Minerva, that was enough.

When Dougal died, Minerva felt grief, of course, but perhaps less than she'd expected. She'd said goodbye to Dougal many years ago, and although his death made her sad, it didn't devastate her the way leaving him had. She felt strangely freed by his death, and a year later, when Elphinstone Urquart proposed for the fifth time, she finally said yes.

Although she wasn't head over heels in love with Elphinstone the way heroines in those silly popular romance novels always were, she did love him. He was her best friend, and he was sweet and supportive and he knew exactly how she felt about him and never pressured her about it. Elphinstone was the best man she knew - he found them the beautiful little cottage in Hogsmeade, he comforted her over the death of her cat, he revelled in the visits from her nieces and nephews and he defended her decision to keep her maiden name. No, Minerva might not be stereotypically 'in love', but sometimes she felt such a rush of love and affection for her husband it astounded her, and she couldn't imagine life without her best friend at her side.

When Elphinstone died just before Valentine's Day, Minerva's heart just about broke. Her grief would strike her at the oddest moments; remembering the way he'd always stir up the fire in their cottage without magic, the way he'd let her put her cold feet against his warm ones, the way he'd listen to stories of her students – not just listen, but listen enthusiastically, remembering details about each student and picking his own favourites based on her stories. She couldn't look around their cottage without seeing evidence of him everywhere, and so she moved back into her chambers at Hogwarts, and tried to live with the searing loneliness she felt without him.

* * *

For Minerva McGonagall, Valentine's Day was without doubt the hardest day of the year. Her grief over Elphinstone's death no longer snuck up on her, ambushing her the way it had soon after his death. Nonetheless, time had not dulled her grief, or her loneliness at missing her best friend, and every year, as the anniversary of his death approached, she couldn't help missing him that little bit more.

Her friends knew about her grief, of course. Though she'd never been particularly garrulous, she'd been noticeably quieter and more introverted when she moved back into Hogwarts after his death. Over the years, her colleagues had acknowledged that this was not merely a symptom of her mourning, soon to pass. She had remained quieter, and over time, the faculty could no longer imagine Minerva another way. Nonetheless, each February, they each offered small gestures to support Minerva where they could, to make her smile at this difficult time of year. Their gestures had to be subtle - Minerva McGonagall was not the sort of woman to suffer pity – but each found a way. Over the years, she thought she'd figured out who each was from, and she appreciated the thoughtfulness beyond words. This year was no different, and Minerva felt her spirits rise a little from their grief as the gestures came.

The House-Elves, after a discreet word from Professor Flitwick, served her favourite foods. Beautiful plants, selected by Professor Sinistra and carefully tended by Professor Sprout, flowered outside her bedroom window at night, blooms driven by the moon. A subtle chorus of birds, enticed by the treats and the nest that Professor Hooch left outside her classroom window, and trained by Hagrid to sing only during silence, brought cheer to her lessons and to late evenings marking essays. Care packages filled with fancy tea leaves of varying flavours, muggle chocolates and popular books appeared mysteriously in her office courtesy of Professor Binns, Professor Trelawney and Professor Burbage. For a week or so, she even had a kitten to play with; she could only assume courtesy of the cats belonging to Madam Pince and Mr Filch.

And when she returned to her chambers after classes on Valentine's Day itself, she found, as she had every year since his death, a bouquet of wildflowers like those that had flowered around the lake when Elphinstone proposed, tied in ribbon and with a sprig of Scottish heather tucked in. She knew exactly who those were from: Elphinstone himself, no doubt arranged with Professor Dumbledore's help before his death. As always, she sobbed over the bouquet, drank the ridiculously expensive bottle of Scotch Whiskey that Professor Snape always provided and mourned the loss of her best friend. The next morning, as always, she took the Hangover Potion provided by Poppy and Severus, she squared her shoulders, and she prepared to go back to work. Before she did, as always, she smiled through her tears as she re-read the note from Elphinstone one last time.

_Dearest Minerva, grieve for me today, but spend the rest of your days with someone who loves you the way I did._

Each year since his death she'd had the same thought, _Maybe next year, my love. _This year, for the first time, she looked over her gifts, thought about her friends, and thought, _Maybe this year._

* * *

_[Disney Character Challenge]_  
**Minnie Mouse: **Mickey's girlfriend. Write about Minerva McGonagall.

_[If You Dare Challenge - 788. Reminiscence (13/100)]_

_[Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry]  
_Herbology, Term 2, Assignment 3: Write about a friend or romantic partner giving someone flowers. Alternatively, write about an exchange of "I love you's."

_[Fanfiction Tournaments Competition]  
_February 2015, Valentines (Round 2)

_[Staying in a Box Challenge]  
_21\. angst/hurt/comfort/tragedy genre [1500/100000]

_[Triwizard Tournament Competition]  
_Genre: Angst (Task 1)


	2. Never Again

She hoped he would be pleased.

She stared at her reflection, smiling as she gave herself one final look over. Her new green dress robes looked wonderful with her hair, bringing out her eyes as she'd hoped they would. The cut flattered her figure and the dark tone contrasted against her pale skin in a look she knew her husband found attractive. Thank Merlin for the skin cream she'd also purchased – the tiny amount of Dittany in it had done wonders for her skin as promised, mercifully hiding the evidence of late nights trying to get her son to sleep.

She walked down the stairs quickly but gracefully – he would appreciate neither lateness nor rushing – and met her husband at the bottom of the stairs. He held in his hand an ornate silver lobster, which she quickly touched her hand to. She mused over the silliness of the portkey as they waited for it to activate. The Floo Network would have been just as easy, but portkeys suggested both exclusivity and a 'personal touch' and so all of the best restaurants preferred them.

She felt her husband put his hand on her elbow just as the portkey activated, and the two were whisked off to their romantic Valentine's Day dinner.

* * *

Despite the rush of customers that Valentine's Day always bought, the Maître d met them promptly and guided them to, of course, the best table. She kept her eyes on the wonderful sea view as Lucius discussed the menu and placed their orders. She smiled as she watched him consider each of the options suggested by the sommelier, content to let him lead as always. He caught her watching him and as his expression warmed just the slightest, Narcissa knew there was no place she'd rather be.

* * *

After a wonderful dinner, Narcissa relaxed with her glass of wine, feeling truly content. Some discreet flirting with her husband over dinner, and a night without their son to just enjoy each other's company, had done wonders for her stress levels. She dug through her bag, pulling out the little key to their Gringotts account and placing it on the table, subtly letting Lucius know that she was ready to go home and enjoy each other's company some more whenever he wished.

He flashed her a brief smile and gestured to the waiter who appeared so quickly it was as if he'd apparated.

"That will be all for us tonight," Lucius assured the man, handing over the tiny key.

"Of course, Sir," the waiter said pleasantly, waving his wand over the little key.

When the little key didn't glow with a golden light as expected, Narcissa felt the first stirrings of nerves. She crossed her fingers under the table and hoped the key would register properly the second time.

It didn't.

The waiter smiled apologetically at the couple, as though this was all his fault, as he wiped the little key down with a napkin from his pocket.

Finally, on the third try, the key glowed as it should. Narcissa could see the man relax at last. "I'm sorry for the delay, Sir, Madam,", he smiled, "there must have just been something on the key."

"Oh!," she exclaimed guiltily, "Draco - our son – was going through my bag earlier, taking everything out and putting it all back in again. He probably got chocolate on it!" She laughed ruefully.

The waiter laughed too but Narcissa felt her heart sink when Lucius remained silent.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Lucius demanded icily as soon as they arrived home.

For a second, Narcissa felt her mind go blank with panic. For a moment she didn't know what he meant – was he angry that she'd let Draco play with her bag? For giving him chocolate? For admitting it to the waiter?

Probably all of the above, she realised.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Apologies won't repair the damage you just did to our reputation," Lucius pointed out coldly. "How many news stories do you think there will be tomorrow that the Malfoys' Gringotts key got declined?"

"But it went through in the end," she dared to offer.

"And do you think any of the gossip rags will mention that?"

"No," she admitted guiltily.

"No," he agreed firmly.

For years she would find it strange that this was the moment when Lucius snapped – when she thought the worst of the fight was over, when she thought most of his anger was gone. She'd committed worse transgressions in their time together, but this was the one that triggered something inside him.

This was the moment that made him hit her for the first time.

He didn't use his wand, or even his fist, but instead dealt a solid slap to her cheek that brought tears to her eyes. She stared at him in silence for a moment, but his rage seemed to have disappeared, replaced instead with ice.

"You go up to bed," he said, as if nothing had happened. "I need to send a few letters, but I'll be there in a few minutes."

He stalked off towards his office calmly, and Narcissa stood there for a moment, halfway between the door and the stairs.

For perhaps half a second she considered leaving, just walking out the door and never coming back.

She knew it was no use though. Draco was upstairs, and she couldn't leave him. By the time she'd been upstairs to get him and snuck back down, Lucius would be back and find her leaving, which would enrage him further. She also didn't want Draco to grow up without his father – she just knew Lucius would dote on their son, that he'd be a wonderful father.

_No, _she thought. _It was just a silly little temper tantrum, _she mentally assured herself (though she'd never dare say that to Lucius of course). Lucius had been under a lot of stress recently, and she'd been too busy with Draco to help. A few bumps here or there were not enough to leave a relationship over, and she knew without a doubt that it would never happen again.

By the time she'd got to their bedroom, Narcissa felt back to her normal self. She washed her face, removing her make up and applying a little more of the Dittany face cream, concentrating particularly on her cheek. She didn't want any marks tomorrow to remind them of this silly little blip. She picked out the new underwear she'd bought specifically for this Valentine's Day date. She slipped it on and pulled her hair out of its updo, letting it fall around her shoulders as she knew he liked.

She laid down on the bed and waited for him.

She hoped he would be pleased.

* * *

_[Disney Character Challenge]_  
**The Queen: **a woman filled with jealousy and insecurity over her beauty. Write about someone's insecurities. Alternatively, write about Narcissa Malfoy.

_[If You Dare Challenge - 564. Never Again (14/100)]_

_[Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry]  
_Major &amp; Minor Arcana, Term 2, Assignment 4: take three cards and their meanings and write a story using a card for a person/people (the character[s]), a card for a place (the setting), and a card for what they're doing (what these characters are doing in that place)

Character: The Empress - Fertility and nature. _The Mother. _[Narcissa]  
Setting: The Tower - Disaster and sudden (unwanted) change. _Chaos._  
What they're doing: Temperance - Balance and moderation. _The Union of Opposites._

_[Fanfiction Tournaments Competition]  
_February 2015, Valentines (Round 3)

_[Staying in a Box Challenge]  
_21\. angst/hurt/comfort/tragedy genre

_[Triwizard Tournament Competition]  
_Character: Narcissa Malfoy (Task 1)


End file.
